


denial

by perhapssoon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, lmao i cant relationship, what is this trash, why does everyone hug in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Jeremy's missing, and Michael finds himself freaking out a bit.  Actually no: 'a lot' is a better way to say that.





	denial

**Author's Note:**

> BMC yes. I haven't written this fandom yet either. What's wrong with me.

“Where’s Jere?” Rich asked one afternoon slamming his bag onto Michael’s table outside the downtown cafe. 

Michael didn’t know. Honestly. He had no idea where Jeremy was, and when he said so, Rich looked surprised. 

“You seriously don’t know?” the shorter teen sounded incredulous. 

Michael shook his head. “Nope. Saw him this morning, and at lunch, but I haven’t seen him since.”

“Really?” Rich asked again. “You two usually are pretty much stuck within arms reach of each other and now you don’t know where Jeremy is?”

“Should I need to know where he is?” Michael defended himself. “I’m not his keeper. He can take care of himself.”

“I thought you two were— oh forget it,” Rich sighed and shoved a chair from the table with a loud screech. “Now you’re gonna tell me you don’t know where the girls are at. They’re late.”

“I can see that.” 

The Squip Squad has promised to meet after school today at the cafe. So far, Michael and Jake were the only ones on time, the latter forgetting to grab his stuff from his locker and driving back to school. Rich was only five minutes late. 

“I do know where they are, though,” Michael added and Rich blinked in surprise and exasperation. 

“You don’t know where your boyfriend is but you know where the girls are?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Michael sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“As many times as you need before you get it,” Rich replied vaguely and abruptly changed the subject. “So where are they?”

“Chloe texted me a few minutes ago, saying they are going to be late because they’re stuck in traffic.”  When Rich gave him  _the_   _look_ , Michael continued. “They’re last-minute shopping.”

“Of course,” Rich groaned, leaning back in his seat. “And Jake?”

“Surprised  _you_  don’t know,” Michael retorted with a grin. “Considering you guys are actually dating.”

Rich snorted.  "But I don't feel the need to keep him super super  _super_  close to me at all times like a certain  _someone_  I know."  He coughed, the noise sounding suspiciously like  _JeremyandMichael_.

Michael chose to ignore him and three minutes later, Jake came back, his eyes wild, the four girls right behind him.  "Man, that has to be the fastest I've ever driven!"

"You shouldn't speed, Jake," Christine admonished.  "You'll get a ticket."

Jake just rolled his eyes and dropped in a seat next to Rich. "How's life?"

"Interesting," was the reply.  "Oh, and Michael doesn't know where Jeremy is."

"I saw him after class," Christine remembered. "Did any of you get a text from him?" She looked pointedly at Michael, but he could only shrug.

"I got one from him right after sixth," Brooke said.  "But I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"You think he's in trouble?" Chloe asked. "I mean, last time he did this, he ended up on the opposite end of town in a dumpster."

Brooke leaned into her girlfriend's arm.  "I hope not.  Please don't remind me of that time, Clo."

Chole rolled her eyes but put her arm around Brooke. "If it makes you happy, then fine."

"Okay," Michael stood.  "Enough with the cuddling.  We need to find Jeremy."

"Whoa, man, calm down!" Jake chuckled.  "We all know you have feelings for Jere; you don't need to explode every time he's out of your sight."

Michael silenced him with a glare and left the table.  There was a beat of silence before Christine sighed.  "He's right.  It's not like Jeremy to be this late without texting anyone."  She stood and followed Michael.

There was another pause before Jenna glanced at the others and said quietly, "Yeah, we need to help." As one, the remaining company at the table rose and entered the cafe after Christine. 

Michael was pacing the boy's bathroom, dialing Jeremy's number for the fifth time, but every time he called, he just received voicemail:  _Hi, this is, uh, Jeremy Heere.  I'm not here right now so if you could just--_

Michael's hand was shaking slightly as he pressed the cancel button, ending the call.  Jeremy wasn't picking up.  Of course, it could just mean he was busy and forgot to text anyone why he wasn't showing up.  _You know that's not like him_.  The last time Jeremy refused to contact anyone was when he was Squipped.  _No, bad Michael.  Don't think of that._

"Michael?" Christine's voice rang through the closed bathroom door.  "You in there?"

Michael reluctantly opened the door, only showing slight surprise at seeing his friends behind the door.  "Hey."

"Hey, um," Christine paused before asking, "Did he pick up?"

"No." Michael shoved his phone into his hoodie pocket.  "Called him five times and he didn't pick up."

"Track his phone, maybe," Jenna suggested. 

"I'll do that," Rich said, and there was a pause before he shook his head.  "There's no signal.  Either his phone is out of battery or it's turned off."

"Shit." Michael ran a hand through his hair.  "What do we do now?"

The bell for the cafe door jingled and a familiar voice rang out behind them. "Hey guy, what are you doing?"

Michael turned to see Jeremy Heere staring in confusion at the huddle of his friends near the bathroom. "Jeremy?"

"Sorry I'm late," Jeremy said sheepishly, noticing the other's shocked stares.  "I just didn't think-- uh, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Where have  _you_  been?" Rich asked. 

"Oh, my phone died and I was stuck on the wrong side of the street at the wrong time," Jeremy rushed out before Michael hugged him rather violently.  "Michael what are you--"

**"You're just... so, so stupid,"**  Michael groaned as he pulled away.  He would deny later that he was crying with relief.  "I was worried, man!"

Jeremy just gave another sheepish smile.  "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"You  _scared_  us, Jeremy!" Christine broke in.  "Even if it wasn't your fault... Don't do that again!"

"Group hug!" Brooke suddenly squealed and the entire Squip Squad converged on Jeremy.

"Guys, I appreciate the sentiment, but I can't breathe," Jeremy managed to choke out, and Michael, who pretty much was the only one actually physically hugging him, loosened his grip ever so slightly.

Michael also denied that he said  _I love you_.


End file.
